


The Perfect Exchange

by JasnNCarly



Series: Johnny Zacchara and His Ladies [30]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-15
Updated: 2009-12-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:13:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Johnny believes he's found balance.





	The Perfect Exchange

His relationship with her bothered many, especially since it came without a label.  
  
After his final break up with Olivia, he found her similarly reeling in her divorce from Jax.  
  
Now, whenever he visited her home or met her in town, he was ticking off men and women more than ever before.  
  
It didn’t matter because he had found someone who wouldn’t judge him, wouldn’t expect things from him, and had enough trouble in her life to relieve him of all guilt regarding his presence.  
  
Carly was the one thing he didn’t have to, want to, or desired to lose.


End file.
